No hay monumentos para los perdedores
by summerraink
Summary: No hay monumentos para los perdedores, hay libros.


Crossover Californication-Angel. Post Filthy lucre.

Hank y Spike no me pertenecen (por más que me duela decirlo) que son de Tom Kapinos y Showtime y de Joss Whedom y Fox respectivamente. No mala intención y no dinero.

_Dedicado a Mordaz, de quien partió la idea._

NO HAY MONUMENTOS PARA LOS PERDEDORES

No hay monumentos para los perdedores, hay libros. Libros de y para los perdedores. Eso lo sabes mejor que nadie, mejor que yo.

Miro tu cuello una vez más mientras caminamos las desiertas calles antes del amanecer. Si no tuviese prisa...realmente me planteo todo y culpo al alcohol y a ti y a todo.

Hank Moody. El pequeño retrato en contraportada. Uno debería estar ya de vuelta o quizá lo estoy demasiado y por eso me asombra asombrarme aún, descubrir que no todo está tan gastado, o que lo gastado aún puede brillar.

Sonríes con la ironía lacrada y sacudes la cabeza.

-A veces hablar es agradable,-murmuras insultando al mundo más que halagándome a mí. Vuelves la mirada del cielo a tus pies.-Eso es lo que busca la gente a ciegas entre la música absurda.

Demasiado. Lo sabes. Tu mirada huyendo rápido de un lado a otro.

Culpo al alcohol y a ti y a todo por hacerme pensar hasta ese punto.

Cruzamos la mirada en cuanto entraste por la puerta. Un accidente de tantos en el caos de un pub cualquiera. Yo en la mesa del fondo con siete botellines de cerveza vacíos. Tú a por el primer whiskey.

-Sólo whiskey esta noche. Rápido, certero y predecible. Ayuda a olvidar sin hacer preguntas.

Tus primeras palabras cuando me acerqué a pedir otra. Hice un comentario estúpido para retirar tu mirada del espejo al otro lado de la barra. Llevabas media hora mirándote al vacío.

No fue casualidad acercarme a ti. Sigo haciéndolo. Me gustaría contártelo, te gustaría. Ese chiste mordaz que hiciste en algún momento sobre que yo parecía un personaje interesante. Sumido en la arrogancia de sentirte halagado.

-A veces las ideas te llegan así. Entras en un sitio y miras a alguien hasta que la historia surge detrás, como si se abriese Sésamo en un golpe de palabras mágicas. Ves quién es, o no, pero no importa: La historia está ahí y es interesante.

Ya, lo sé, sigo haciéndolo. Me fijo en la persona que sería la elegida si aún cazase. Un modo de castigarse o lo que quieras. Tú, sin duda. La yugular en tu cuello latiendo. Pero tendría que convertirte, sería una lástima perder algo así.

Nos reímos del mundo la primera hora. Hasta que dijiste aquel "Era escritor" y caí en quién eras.

-Me dedicaba a vampirizar a la gente, ya sabes. Luego perdí el don.

-¡Joder, Hank Moody! Leí Dios nos odia a todos, ¿qué ha sido de ti?

-Fue sencillo: Vendí mi alma al diablo, me trasladé a esta boca del infierno y me dediqué a conocer a monstruos y demonios.

-Joder, ni te imaginas hasta qué punto te entiendo.

-¿Escritor también?-por primera vez un deje de interés en tu voz. Reí, ¿por qué no?

-Vampiro, en realidad.

Tu mirada irónica. Jugar contigo es divertido. Intento de nuevo no pensar en ello.

-Trabajo en un bufete de abogados.-Jugar tiene un límite si hay un espejo delante.

Logré arrastrarte hasta la mesa mientras decías algo de que te habían robado el coche y esta mierda de ciudad no está hecha para andar.

Llevamos dos kilómetros con todo, del pub cerrado a ninguna parte. En un silencio excesivo tras todo lo dicho allí.

El alcohol, tú y todo.

-Poesía durante un tiempo. Digamos que nunca fue apreciada.

-Los críticos están frustrados. Los escritores también pero...

-¿Pero qué?

-Nada. Sólo eso.

Sentados contra la pared mirando a los vivos. El ridículo pub copia de algo, "como todo en esta ciudad", decías. Suelo y barra de madera quemada de colillas, puertas a medias y camareras con sombrero vaquero. Neón y carteles de cerveza.

-Los Angeles es un cúmulo de parodias. No tiene alma.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí, entonces?

-Ya sabes, lo de siempre.

Pensé en la mujer del libro. "Intensos ojos azules", "Motivo de sobra siempre, para dar un paso más". Visión exagerada, seguro, pero es lo que provoca esa visión lo que ata.

-Lo peor de la mierda es que nunca es absoluta. Siempre hay algún jodido detalle que merece la pena. Un puto clavo ardiendo para no dejarte caer. Y maldices ese clavo ardiendo, pero te sigues aferrando a él.

-Ya, eso.

Y quise hablarte antes de que preguntaras, de la chica fuerte de respuestas rápidas. De lo que era oírle pronunciar mi nombre en un grito ahogado, partido por un gemido: "S-pike". Pero no después. Mi historia no es de las que se cuentan.

Leía tu libro cuando ella no estaba. Eso sí lo dije, exactamente eso. Y también tu frase "Motivo de sobra, siempre"

-¿Cuántos pasos más allá del borde del abismo?-preguntaste sin mirar.

-Los suficientes.

Divagamos durante otro whiskey sobre la utilidad de escribir comparada a la utilidad de leer. Rehuyendo el tema surgido.

Hablaste con desprecio de Hollywood hasta que te pareció excesivo.

-Todo eso sobre esquemas prediseñados, estandarizados, filtrados en megacomputadoras de éxitos de taquilla... Norma uno: Hundirte, llegar al fondo, excavar. Norma dos: seguir norma uno. Nunca lo que va a pasar cuando escribas Fin. Nunca, ni por un instante, eso es de otros, eso no debe existir jamás mientras escribes. Vomitas lo que tienes y funciona como tal, instinto. Te hundes, lo encuentras, lo escribes. Ya. Luego es luego. Luego llega el Fin y alguien te dirá qué falla...

Guardaste silencio, huiste a por la botella de whiskey entera. Te serviste otro y bebiste de un trago. Demasiado borrachos. Pensaba en el sabor a alcohol en tu sangre.

Puedo contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que he escuchado durante tanto tiempo a alguien sin dejar de pensar en morder.

Quedaba una pareja bailando dormida, la música cambiada a canciones para echarnos. Repartiste lo que quedaba de la botella.

-Lo jodido de la literatura y de lo otro es lo mismo: Que es perfecto en tu cabeza. Lo ves claro, diáfano, puro, perfecto...pero hay que escribirlo, hay que hacerlo, hay que traducirlo para que alguien lo entienda. Y, lo más jodido todavía, es que ese alguien a veces ni siquiera lo quiere entender.

"O igual es que somos malos escritores, y lo otro", pensé yo.

-O igual es que somos malos, y punto-, dijiste.

La calle desierta se extiende hasta donde se pierde la vista. Casi clarea. Vuelvo a pensar... por tu culpa, por el alcohol, por todo.

-Me voy hacia allá, Hank-, te digo a la fuerza.

-Fantástico.

-Seguiré leyendo tu blog.

-Allá tú. Es una mierda.

Sonríes casi con más tristeza que ironía, por primera vez.

-Déjame un comentario con un poema algún día, me gustará ver lo malo que es.

Extiendes la mano en una sonrisa ahora abierta. Cierta extrañeza en tus ojos entrecerrados al notar el frío. Siento ese impulso de dar un tirón certero y ya, lamer de tu cuello, seguirte a casa, llevarte a casa.

-Espero que vuelvas a escribir.

Te doy la espalda y camino, casi apresurándome, un mapa mental de los refugios por si acaso no llego antes del amanecer.

-Quién sabe, quizá esta misma noche,-te oigo murmurar.

Pero al dar la vuelta ya caminas, con dificultad, borracho y agotado.

Joder, Hank Moody. Gran perdedor. Los vencedores tienen estatuas, a nosotros siempre nos quedarán los libros.


End file.
